Chair A Canon Dont A Pourri Les Os
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: "Leur corps pourriront, pour se transformer en Terre. Puis reconstruire quelque chose, dans le cercle infini qu'est celui de la création. Jamais personne ne pleurera ces deux chair à canon. Jamais ils n'auront de tombe, ni de reconnaissance. Jamais plus personne ne parlera d'eux." Parce qu'ils ne sont que pantins dirigés par des monstres, c'est dans l'amour qu'ils tomberont. UA!


_**Me voici avec un petit OS sombre et déprimant, comme d'habitude.**_

_**Il est inspiré d'un OS du fandom de One Piece, intitulé "Enfants Soldats." Et de toute la misère et l'horreur de ce monde. Et même si ce n'est pas une petite histoire qui pourra changer les choses, je peux au moins essayer de faire réfléchir sur ce genre de faits. Qui sont réels, et dont on devrait plus parler.**_

_**Ceci est un UA, et je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, et si cet OS le dérange, je le supprimerais.**_

_**Léger yaoi si vous en voulez. J'ai fait exprès de laisser l'ambiguïté planer.**_

_**Bonne lecture quand même!**_

_Chair A Canon Dont A Pourri Les Os._

La douleur. Partout. Le bruit, la souffrance, cette odeur. Non... Cette puanteur. Ça pue la mort, partout. Littéralement.

L'humanité dans toute sa splendeur. Alors que le cri d'une bombe explose à ses oreilles, il se recroqueville sur lui-même.

La poussière se répand partout, ainsi que des milliers de hurlements d'agonis qui lui déchirent ce qui lui reste de tympans.

Se relever. Il faut qu'il se relève. Pour quoi? Il ne sait pas bien. Mais il faut qu'il se relève.

Pour ses frères peut-être. Pas pour eux tout là-haut. Par pour ceux qui les envoient à la guerre, à l'abattoir. Pour ses frères, pour sa famille.

Son épaule désarticulée lui fait mal, sa cheville tordue aussi. Mais il se relève. Avancer, rester à couvert, ne pas faire tomber le fusil. S'il le fait tomber, il est mort. Il le sait.

Autour de lui, y'a des tas de gamins. Sur le sol, les cadavres jonchent comme de vieilles canettes vides, si inutiles, si inintéressants. Y'a plus de centimètres carrés de cadavres que de centimètres de carrés de sable sur le champs de bataille. C'est à peine si on peut marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans un des corps ou d'shooter dans une tête abandonnée par le corps.

Merde, qu'il a mal. Le soleil tape trop fort. Le sang coagule trop vite. Son crâne aussi, tape trop fort. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une migraine.

Il faut qu'il les retrouve.

Le deuxième hurlement d'un obus siffle dans l'air.

_A COUVERT!

Il se jette à terre, alors qu'autour de lui, le monde explose.

Il attend quelques secondes. Les sons et les couleurs se mélangent entre eux. Son monde n'est plus réduit qu'a un écran noir, alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir l'horreur.

5 sens. Le toucher. Il agrippe ses mains à la terre fraîche. Ses ongles pénètrent dans le sol, et il sent un de ses ongles se retourner, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le goût. Le sang a le goût du métal. Il emplit sa bouche, et il doit cracher une gerbe pour ne pas l'avaler et vomir.

La vue. Ses yeux sont fermés. Pour ce qu'il espère être la dernière fois. Il ne veut pas les rouvrir, les rouvrir, ce serait s'enfoncer un couteau en plein cœur. L'odorat. L'odeur de la Terre est affreuse. La mort, le sang, la désolation. Même le sol sent la mort. L'ouïe. La guerre continue de faire rage. Le monde continue de s'entretuer dans une illusion sanglante et désespérer. Dans l'espoir de la belle victoire, et de rentrer victorieux à la maison. Ils ne réfléchissent pas. Fous! Inconscients! Tous!

Il aimerait qu'il n'y'ai aucun bruit. Pour avoir un peu le silence. Et mourir en paix.

Il ne se fait aucune illusion. Il ne se donne aucun espoir. Il va mourir.

Celui qui fut un jour le Geek se redresse. Il ignore comme il peut le cadavre d'une adolescente, la tête renversé en arrière et ses yeux hagards qui le fixent, et réussi à s'accroupir.

Il lance un vague regard autour de la plaine.

Un mouvement à sa droite fait arrêter son cœur.

_GEEK! GEEK!

Il évite un tir de fusil, grâce à un soldat du camp adverse qui tombe devant lui, et en slalomant, court tout droit.

_TIREZ! ABATTEZ LES!

Son général leur crie des ordres. Des ordres qu'il ne respecte pas. Son esprit est accaparé par ce corps qui court à sa droite, plus loin devant lui. A l'autre bout du champ de bataille, un troisième obus explose. Et tout le monde sait ce que ça signifie.

_A COUVERT!

Courir, quelques mètres. Encore quelques mètres.

Tout explose encore, mais une main le rattrape pour le tirer au fond d'un trou.

Il attend quelques secondes. Qui lui paraissent interminables. La peur lui ronge les tripes, et les larmes lui monteraient aux yeux si il n'était pas si préparé.

_Geek... ?

La voix le fait sursauter. Sa tête se tourne lentement, et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

Le Panda.

Avec une exclamation de joie, il se jette dans ses bras.

_Panda! T'es vivant!

C'est un miracle. Un miracle qu'il soit vivant. Qu'ils soient vivants tous les deux.

_Oui... Oui, je suis vivant...

Il l'enlace doucement. Il ne porte plus son kigurumi, remplacé pour une grosse armure et un fusil d'assaut. Mais il le reconnait tout de suite, malgré le changement.

L'ancien Geek relève doucement la tête, et manque de vomir son maigre déjeuner en voyant l'état de son frère. Ses lèvres sont creuses, ses yeux sont ternes, vides, et son peint et plus pâle que la neige.

Ce n'est plus le Panda. Ce n'est qu'un pantin trop abîmé par les mains qui le manipulent. Les mains des dirigeants qui le démembrent sans la moindre pitié, pour troquer ses membres et les milliers de ses frères contre un peu plus de pouvoir.

Voilà 2 ans que tout a commencé.

Que la guerre leur a arraché leur vie idyllique. Que les hauts de ce monde les ont écrasés sans hésitation sous leurs grosses chaussures. 2 ans que l'enfer les a englouti.

2 ans à dormir dans des cases, sur des lits miteux, dans le froid de la nuit, sans rien dans le ventre pour accompagner la peur.

_Comment tu as fait? Tu étais ou, tout ce temps?...

Sept. Comme ils les regrettent, tous... Le Panda. Le Prof. Le Hippie. La Fille. Le Patron... Mathieu.

Sa voix gémit, et son cœur se serre lorsqu'il prononce ses mots.

_Ou sont les autres?...

Ils ont été séparés. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Mathieu et ses supplications désespérés. Sous les cris du Panda, du Hippie, du Prof et de la Fille. Sous les coups et la violence du Patron...

Ils l'ont pris, l'ont mis dans un van. L'ont emmené loin d'ici.

_... Ils sont...

L'ancien chanteur qui ne chante plus que des longues plaintes douloureuses aux confins de la nuit, n'a rien besoin de dire de plus.

La sentence tombe. Voilà deux ans qu'il l'attend. Et ça fait mal. Plus mal que n'importe quoi.

La grosse boule dans sa gorge. Au-dessus de lui, le ciel se couvre, et un autre obu explose. Il peut presque entendre les rires gras qui tombent des nuages.

_Comment?...

Sa voix se brise. Ses mains tremblent. Savoir. Il en a besoin... Savoir...

_Après que tu sois... Parti... Nous, on est resté ensemble. Ils nous ont foutu dans un camion avec d'autres soldats. Ils nous ont collés un fusil dans les mains, et nous ont dit de nous ont battre... Je me souviens de tout. Comme si c'était hier...

Ses yeux étaient perdus très loin. Loin du Geek, loin des cris et de la peur, de ce champs d'horreur qui n'avait rien d'humain.

_Je me souviens de chaque détails. A quel point Mathieu pleurait... A quel point le Hippie et la Fille avaient peur. A quel point le Patron se débattait, à quel point le Prof essayait de discuter avec nos ravisseurs... Et moi, qui ne bougeais pas...

Les nuages recouvraient doucement le soleil, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_On a essayé de résister. Mais ils étaient trop fort... On en a vu résister, se rebeller... Mais ils se tous fait fusiller. Tous... On croyait qu'on pourrait s'en sortir. On avait prévu de te chercher, et de partir loin d'ici... Il y'avait bien un endroit... Un endroit sans la guerre, n'est-ce pas? On y croyait... On y croyait tellement fort...

Ressasse les souvenirs, petit pantin. Pleure encore un peu.

_Le Patron est parti en premier.

Voilà. Les mots qu'il a attendus. Tu les as. Tu es content maintenant? Heureux de les avoir entendus?

_Il a dit à tout le monde d'aller se faire foutre. Il a tenu deux semaines. Jusqu'à.. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'emmènent derrière le bâtiment... Quinze jours... Il rentrait tous les soirs dans la chambre, en sang, couverts de bleus, à moitié conscient... Mais il nous protégeait, à chaque fois. Il prenait notre place lors des interrogatoires, lors des quelques missions qu'il a eu le temps de faire… Il... Il nous a protégés jusqu'au bout.

Sa voix se brise à lui aussi, et il résiste contre les larmes. Ne les laisse pas couler. Voilà un an qu'il ne pleure plus. Il pensait qu'il avait oublié. Mais non... La plaie est encore là. Jamais elle ne pourra se fermer. Il n'existe aucun remède pour sa maladie. Pour le chagrin dévastateur.

_Ensuite, il y'a eu la Fille et le Prof. Elle, refusait de faire toutes les missions. Elle pleurait tout le temps, avait des violentes crises d'angoisse... Elle a fini par devenir folle. Au bout d'un mois et demi, ils l'ont collé dans les tranchées. Des connaissances nous ont appris qu'elle avait complètement perdu la raison. Et qu'ils ont été obligés de...

_"De la tuer. Ils ont été obligés de la tuer."_

Une autre explosion. Des dizaines d'autres morts.

_Le Prof n'a pas supporté sa mort. Lui n'allait pas sur le champ de bataille. Il était médecin et chimiste. Lorsqu'on a appris la mort de la Fille, il s'est enfermé toute la journée dans la salle de bains. Deux jours plus tard, il a tenté d'empoisonner les généraux lors d'un repas. Mais il s'est fait attraper... Il a tenté de s'enfuir, mais...

L'ancien gamer, les yeux fermés, levés vers le ciel, étouffa un sanglot.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dis-moi, je t'en prie... Murmure-t-il.

_... Ils ont lâchés les chiens sur lui... On a entendu... On l'a entendu crier... On l'a entendu appeler la Fille...

Un silence passe. Avant que l'enfant-soldat n'explose en de longs et douloureux sanglots.

Ca durera six mois. C'est ce qui leur avait promis, à tous.

Même en six mois, il aurait perdu ses deux frères et sa sœur. Même en six mois, il aurait eu le temps de souffrir à en crever.

_Et Mathieu? Et le Hippie?...

_Le Hippie... C'est lui qui est parti ensuite.

Il refusait de dire "mort." La mort, c'était trop dur à employer. A accepter. Ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient partis. Dans de lointaines contrées qui leur étaient inaccessibles... Ils n'étaient pas "mort." Ils ne seraient jamais morts.

_Il est mort à l'instant où ils ont fusillés le Patron. Il refusait même de tenir un fusil entre ses mains. Il n'avait plus de drogue, ils lui ont confisqués dès qu'on a embarqué dans le van. Ils ont piqué Capsule de Bière sous ses yeux, juste après que tu sois emmené. Il est devenu fou, lui aussi... Ils ont vite compris qui il était, et ils...

Le Panda met une main sur sa bouche, étouffant une exclamation douloureuse.

_Ils l'ont forcé à regarder des tortures sur des soldats du camp adverse. Des viols, des meurtres... Si ils y auraient pensés avant, c'est sûr qu'il l'aurait fait assisté à la mort du Patron... Il a sombré dans la folie jour après jour... Une semaine après que le Prof soit mort... Mathieu... Mathieu l'a retrouvé pendu dans la chambre. Avec une lettre... Une lettre avec juste un mot... "Désolé".

L'ancien chanteur renifle. Son cœur se déchire et éclate un peu plus à chaque mot. A chaque souvenir qui s'imposent à lui. Les larmes silencieuses de l'ancien gamer lui font du bien, autant qu'elles le détruisent.

Quelqu'un le comprend. Enfin. Après tant de temps seul... A désespérer, à chaque soir rêver de se balancer au bout d'une corde, lui aussi.

Il a retrouvé son frère. Le temps de quelques minutes. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps. Le ciel leur laisse un répit, pour mieux leur arracher cette trêve en enfer.

_Mathieu est celui qui à tenu le plus longtemps. On était seul. Anéantis. On... On pensait à mourir. Des fois, il restait des heures et des heures les yeux rivés contre la petite fenêtre de la chambre. Sans bouger et sans parler. Il ne mangeait rien pendant des jours. Il fallait que je le force à avaler quelque chose... Il m'a avoué une fois. Il m'a avoué que... Que lorsqu'un de nous mourrait, c'était comme si on lui arrachait une partie de son cœur à main nue, et qu'on laissait la plaie purulente ouverte. Je crois... Je crois que sa plaie ne se serait jamais refermée.

Il eut un sourire noir et triste.

_Il est mort cinq mois plus tard. Il y'a un an, à peu près. Il a pété les plombs. On était resté trois semaines enfermé dans une petite cabane, sous la pluie, dans une putain de tranchée. Les obus sifflaient sans s'arrêter. J'avais l'impression... J'avais l'impression d'être en enfer. En trois semaines, il a parlé cinq fois de se foutre en l'air. Mais finalement, il en a pas eu le temps. C'était un jeudi, je me souviens... Parce qu'on avait un putain d'emploi du temps pour la bouffe, et que le jeudi on bouffait toujours des haricots moisis et du pain de mie. C'était juste après les haricots... Tu vois, il a pété un câble. Il a fondu en larmes, a hurlé pendant un quart d'heure. Son cerveau a complètement vrillé. On était à cinq pour le calmer. Mais il a réussi à se dégager. Il a pris son fusil, est parti comme un dingue. Et quand il s'est retourné... Quand il s'est retourné, les yeux pleins de larmes, et... Et cette lueur au fond de son regard. Cette lueur détruite. Il n'y avait plus rien. Mathieu n'était déjà plus de ce monde. Quand il s'est retourné, et qu'il m'a regardé... J'ai compris que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais. Que j'étais seul, à présent.

Il s'arrête, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et surtout, de sécher ses larmes.

L'ancien Geek tourne lentement la tête vers lui. Son souffle haché accompagnant ses pleurs, le visage déformé de douleur.

_C'est bête hein? De mourir juste après s'être retrouvé?... Murmure le Panda.

Sans un mot, l'ancien gamer hoche la tête.

Une explosion leur vrille les tympans, et d'un même mouvement, ils ferment les yeux, et se serrent l'un contre l'autre. A son oreille, le Panda se penche un peu plus.

Et soudainement, c'est comme si ils ne se sont jamais quittés. Comme si ils avaient rêvés tout ça.

Le Geek faillit même se retourner, s'attendant à tomber sur un Mathieu en train de faire à manger. Des pâtes cramées, comme toujours. Et derrière lui, sur le canapé, le Hippie lui sourirait en lui proposant son joint. La Fille et le Prof descendraient des escaliers, en train de se disputer. Ils entendraient du salon les chants du Panda, et le Patron surgirait derrière lui pour lui murmurer des phrases salaces à l'oreille.

Il réalise que pendant toutes ces années, il était passé à côté du paradis.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé avant? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité avant?

Le Panda lui murmure à l'oreille, dans un dernier chuchotement.

_Tu te souviens d'SLG?

Souriant tristement, l'ancien gamer lui répond.

_Comment oublier? Les instants pandas, les propos dégueulasses du Patron, les délires du Hippie, les vannes de Mat'...

Aussi pudiquement et délicatement que leur permettent un espace si étroit, leurs mains se lient doucement, pour une promesse déjà post-mortem.

_C'était une chouette époque, hein?

_La meilleure.

Et pendant qu'un autre obus fend l'air, les deux frères se redressent, s'adressent un dernier sourire, et sortent de leur trou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mourront côté à côté, la main, dans la main. Avec pour dernière pensée leur frères et sœurs tombés au combat, et comme dernière vue ce ciel si rouge qui pleurait ses enfants.

Leur corps pourriront, pour se transformer en Terre. Puis reconstruire quelque chose, dans le cercle infini qu'est celui de la création.

Jamais personne ne pleurera ses deux chair à canon. Jamais ils n'auront de tombe, ni de reconnaissance. Jamais plus personne ne parlera d'eux.

Deux chairs à canon dont pourriront les os. Dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il est actuellement 4h30 du matin, et je suis très fatiguée. C'est moins construit que je ne l'aurais voulu, et peut-être un peu moins recherché dans les tournures de phrases et dans la forme. Je veux principalement dénoncer l'horreur de la guerre, et la folie et les monstruosités qui en découlent...<strong>_

_**Ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier texte dans ce genre là que je publierai. Je me consacre en ce moment surtout à ma grosse fic, mais cela ne m'empêchera sûrement pas d'écrire de petits OS à côté.**_

_**Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous me laissiez une petite review, pour savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mon OS! C'est gratuit, rapide, et ça fait plaisir :)**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**Peace and Love. 'HippiqueAndYDeaLD**_


End file.
